Technical Field
The embodiments described and claimed herein relate generally to wheelchair securement methods, systems, and devices for wheelchair accessible vehicles. More specifically, at least some of the embodiments described herein relate to a method, system, or device for securing a wheelchair and wheelchair passenger in a vehicle (train, bus, van, plane, etc.) using 2 points of attachment for securing the wheelchair.
Background Art
The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) mandates that all public transit service providers must accommodate persons with disabilities, including those who must use a wheelchair as their seat in the transport vehicle. The ADA also mandates that, for the safety of the wheelchair user and near-by passengers, the wheelchair must be secured so that it will not move more than 2″ in any direction during normal vehicle operation. In addition, restraints must be attached to the wheelchair—historically two in front and two in the rear—that are sufficiently strong to keep it secured in the event of a crash event.
Current systems on the market generally use a 4-point attachment system where 2 restraints are used to secure the front of the wheelchair, and 2 are used to secure the rear of the wheelchair (one on each “corner” of the wheelchair). They are considered by many to be relatively cumbersome and time-consuming to use, especially if it is a public transit vehicle where dwell times are critical.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved securement system for securing wheelchairs in vehicles.